Dreaming of You
by obsidians
Summary: Tifa is closing up when Reno shows up and they make love...or do they? Apparently something is going on with some of the females of Edge City. Fluffy lemons ahead. I've decided to expand on this and add the chapter that my friend and fellow writer, VHestin suggested. I see this as being a 4 chapter story in total.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit from writing this story.

Tifa felt herself reflecting on her life as she closed her bar for the night, closing time was the loneliest time for her. She had no one to talk to as she went about her nightly routine and then would crawl into an empty bed. She was sick of feeling lonely.

She had just finished drying the last glass when there was a knock on the door and she turned, surprised to find Reno there, but let him.

"Sorry to come so late, but I promised to pay you for the last time I was in where I lost my wallet. This should cover it" he said handing her some gils.

"I wasn't worried, you're a good customer" she said taking it.

"I had to delay my payment because I was on mission until now, yo. You got my text, right?" he apologized.

"Again; I wasn't worried. Would you care for a drink? I can't legally sell you alcohol at this time but I can give you a drink on the house" she explained.

"I don't want to delay your going to bed" he said but seemed to hesitate as if wanting some company himself.

"I don't mind staying up for a bit" she said to him as poured them both a scotch, his neat and hers on the rocks. She found herself studying him and remembering overhearing what a pair of women had said about him and idly wondered if it was true.

Flashback

The two flight attendants were having lunch when Tifa went to see if they needed anything else. They seemed to have their eyes trained on the table where Reno and Rude were talking together and eating their own lunches. "I tell you, he's incredible" the blonde enthused.

"He looks like a thug. How good he be?" her brunette friend asked her.

"He's passionate but knows that a woman likes to be touched gently. He makes love so tenderly" she said with a sigh in her voice that gave Tifa pause and she found herself studying the redheaded slacker with a question in her eyes.

End Flashback

Reno took his drink and sat opposite Tifa.

She found herself gazing him. He was a study in contrasts as ever. He was handsome but had his own brand of male beauty. His hair worn short, yet really long at the same time in a way that would have looked stupid on any other man but he managed to make it work for him. He was conservatively dressed as ever, but his shirt was unbuttoned just far enough to show a hint of well formed male cleavage and untucked at his waist and his suit jacket forever unzipped. His face was lean with high cheekbones and his lips were almost feminine in appearance at how full they were. His blue eyes were his best feature, they were sloe-eyed in shape and heavily lashed. The crescent facial tattoos high on his cheekbones matched his dark red hair, they were a tad odd to look at but didn't detract from his beauty. You could still see rough traces in him of the angry gutter rat he'd been and that was reflected in the way he moved, acted and spoke.

"So how have you been?" he asked her conversationally, wondering why she was studying him so closely. Was there a stain on his face?

Tifa put her drink down and got onto his lap with a determined look on her face and claimed his lips in a kiss. He seemed surprised at first but soon melted into their kiss and his legs shifted so that she could get more comfortable and his arms went around her.

Without questioning her, he picked her up and carried her up the stairs like she was a new bride. The door to her apartment was already open and he walked past it and into her bedroom where he gently lay her on the bed and moved so he was laying on top of her but held back enough weight so she would be comfortable.

Her hands were on his back as she stroked along it. Leaning back, he helped her remove his jacket and allowed it to drop beside the bed. Undoing the buttons at his wrists, while Tifa undid the buttons on his shirt, they both slipped the soft white cotton down powerful arms until he let it fall beside the bed.

His torso was lean, yet muscular with well defined pecs and wide shoulder and his Adonis belt hugged chiseled abs, leading to a narrow waist. His skin was pale but not unblemished with scarring that was an occupational hazard of his chosen profession.

She leaned up and he kissed her again while his fingers caught hem of her own shirt and she put her arms up in encouragement of its removal and he broke contact with their kiss only long enough to remove it, freeing her unbound globes and his fingers softly shaped their slopes and contours before giving both erect buds a soft pinch that caused her to hiss.

Tifa's hands softly caressed his masculine curves and dropped to the belt fastened at his waist when he moved so he was standing at the end of the bed.

A teasing smile curved his lips as he wordlessly undid his belt and unfastened his pants. As if stripping for her pleasure, he slowly pushed them down to show that he wore neither underwear or socks and removed them. He was fully erect and ready for her and Tifa shivered with a mixture of apprehension and desire as she focused on his member, the one other man she'd been with hadn't been a small man either, but Reno was larger than she was used to.

He stood naked and proud before her, obviously having no body shame and certainly had no reason for any as he was a well formed man. Leaning forward, he undid her skirt and she obliged him by lifting her bottom as he drew it down her long, smooth legs, leaving her dressed simply in her panties. She felt slightly embarrassed that she wore her plain white cotton ones and not ones more sexy.

She swallowed nervously as he gripped the bands of her panties and drew them down as well and gave her a reassuring smile and knelt over her to kiss away her nervousness. His fingers traced the mons of her sex and then delved in between to the source of her true heat. She was gloriously wet and ready but so, so tight, indicating it had been a while since she'd been last been breeched. So he took the time to prepare her until she moaned against his lips and writhed on the bed as he expertly rekindled that cinders of her long dormant sex until she was on fire for him. He got between her legs and drew his damp fingers from her and replaced them with his heavy tool.

With a series of gentle nudges, he was fully seated in her hot tightness, he entwined her fingers with his own and captured her lips against as he took her in powerful but unhurried strokes, giving her all of his length with each roll of his hips until their mutual sighs filled the room. They went slow and took their time as the heat built between them.

Tifa had been long neglected and was starved for love of any sort as his tongue mimicked what his member was doing in her as her hands stroke down his powerful back to grip Reno's hard flexing buttocks as she neared her climax. Her orgasm lingered at how languid his movements were as her own body moved in time with his. One hard thrust freed it and he lay still on her and held her while she rode it out and his own seed poured into her churning walls.

He leaned up and said the first words since they had began making love "Tifa" he said and then with more force said "Tifa!"

She startled back from where Reno was leaning over her with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Can you hear me?" he demanded, fully dressed and snapping his fingers in her face.

"Yes" she finally said.

"Did you have a stroke or something? You started staring at me and then it was like you blanked out" he said, examining her pupils one at a time to make sure they weren't dilated.

"I'm fine, I must have gotten lost in thought. Sorry I worried you" she said giving him a distracted smile, acutely aware that her panties were soaked and she had just had a very vivid sexual fantasy about someone who was little more than a friend! This caused her to wildly blush.

"If you want to go to the hospital for tests, my car's right outside" he offered, concerned for the young woman. She was acting really out of character.

"No I'll be fine" she assured him. "It's nothing I can't take care of by myself" she said thinking about her vibrator, it was really going to get a work out that night! It had seemed so real!

"Is there someone I could call for you to come spend the night with you? Just in case you have another episode" he suggested to her in a deeply concerned voice.

Tifa blanched at the "spend the night" part, "I'm good" she said in a tight voice.

"I should go home and let you get to bed. I'm coming to check how you are in the morning before I go into work" he insisted.

"Okay, thank you" she said and locked the door after him and leaned against it and heavily blushed as she relived her dream. It was had seem so real, she could still taste his kiss on her lips, feel his kiss. How his soft skin had felt under her hands and on her own. How his member had felt in her...she derailed that train of thought and wondered whether to take a cold shower or take her vibrator right to bed. Clearly she was losing it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Reno was up and eating the sugary cereal swill that passed as his breakfast and was watching the news while only half dressed. He was still half asleep when a news item came on and paused to watch it while adding more sugar to his bowl.

"A hidden and still active mako reactor has been discovered that has been leaking into the atmosphere and is believed to be causing very realistic hallucinations of a sexual nature in some of the female population. The reports say the victim goes in to trance-like state and experiences a very vivid daydream and feels like it actually occurred. The reactor has been contained and victims appear to suffer no side effects but are encouraged to seek medical attention just to be on the safe side"

"That sounds like science fiction to me" he mused, not putting two and two together in his normally dense fashion as he turned off his TV and went to finish getting ready for the day.

Starting his SUV, he remembered about Tifa and drove over to her bar and pulled into her parking lot.

He used her separate entrance and knocked on her apartment door.

Tifa was as frustrated as anything, she had worn out the batteries in her vibrator and then had to fish more out of her TV remote. It had been gratifying but nothing compared to her hallucination and it made her just crave the real thing.

She growled with frustration when there was a knock at her door and she opened it to find her "fantasy man" standing there looking irritatingly handsome "morning Tifa, I promised I would look in on you. You feeling okay?" he asked her in a friendly voice.

"You have some nerve coming here" she snapped at him.

"I told you I was going to" he reminded her.

"Just stay away" she said and slammed the door in his face. Reno could only wonder if he'd managed to piss her off somehow, if she was just naturally grouchy in the mornings or if she just hadn't had her coffee yet. So he shrugged and drove to work so he would be on time for their morning meeting.

Elena was always alert and attentive at meetings, but then she loved watching Tseng doing anything. He stood before them giving a report about a leaking mako reactor and he looked so handsome. His uniform was immaculate and not a hair was out of place on the fussy man. His long straight black hair had been brushed so it hung smoothly and shiny along his back, to his shoulder blades. His pale golden skin was smooth along his almost pretty. androgynous face, making him look younger than his thirty three years. He had classic Wutaian features as they were a pretty people and he was no exception with full, sensuous lips, a straight nose and large dark eyes with elegantly pointed eyebrows over top. He was so handsome to Elena, she had wanted him from the second she had met him. Then he had asked her to dinner that one time and it had never happened.

To her it was love, he was the man she was meant to be with...if only the stubborn fool would realize it.

She could feel her mind drifting as she thought of the daring black sheath dress she bought for their dinner that never happened, it still had the tags on it. It had cost her half of her weekly salary to buy and the skimpy pantie and underwear set had cost her the other half. She sometimes she put on the sheer garments and then donned the black silk dress, it always felt so sensuous against her bare skin. She would touch herself through it and imagine they were Tseng's hands on her.

She always pictured them having a private dinner in a sumptuous hotel room that was lit only by soft candlelight. She liked how the candlelight played across Tseng's handsome face. "A toast to our first dinner together" he said as he studied her in her beautiful dress. She looked lovely and he told her so, making her smile as she tapped her champagne glass gently against his own.

"Are you still hungry my love?" he asked her.

"I couldn't eat another bite" she answered.

"Shall we continue to drink our champagne by the fire?" he asked her, placing a blanket before it and she took his hand and had a seat, admiring him in his tuxedo.

"Elena, I would like to make love to you to cement our new union. You're the only woman for me" he said as he turned to look at her and took her hand, gently stroking his thumb along the knobs of her knuckles.

"Oh Tseng" she said, not sure if she was feeling giddy from his confession or the champagne. "Please' she said and he leaned forward and captured her lips, after taking her glass from her and putting it beside his. Her fingers carded through his soft, but weighty black hair as they kissed and then he pulled away and placed one velvety cheek against her own.

"I'm so happy, sorry I made you wait so long" he whispered to her and then his lips caressed the sensitive flesh of her throat.

"Take me" she pleaded with him and he looked up with a grin.

"I shall but first I want to taste you" he said in a seductive voice that made her shiver.

She undid his tie and removed it, frantic to see him undressed and he obliged her by removing his tuxedo jacket and well pressed white shirt. "That's enough, now I want to see you" he said.

"Oh Tseng..." she said through dry lips as he seized the hem of her dress and helped her out of it.

"You're so pale and beautiful" he said and suckled one erect point of her nipples through the wispy bra she wore and this caused her to moan out, she had never been so turned on in her life! He expertly unhooked and removed her bra, caressing her unbound chest as she continued to moan in delight. "Thank you for wearing these for me, but I long to remove them" he said as his finger slipped past the band of her panties and entered her.

"Please them off slowly, I'm so sensitive" she said and he obliged her before covering her chest with his own and kissing her deeply.

"Now I'm going to taste you" he said and she could only lie back helplessly as he kissed his way down her body, pausing to thoroughly arouse each already erect bud of her nipples before continuing down her firm belly until he reached the manicured nest of her blonde curls. Slender fingers parted her and he inspected the delicate whorls of her lips and already moist looking sheath. "You're beautiful" he said depositing a kiss to her most private place and began to lick every inch of her until she heaved into his hot oral caresses while his hair caressed her thighs. All thoughts fled her mind as he orally ravished her closer and closer to the brink until she exploded.

He leaned up and held her, pressing kisses to her lips while she writhed in his arms and then went still. "It's never felt like that before" she gasped.

"We're just getting started" he assured her.

"Please, I need you" Elena pleaded with him.

"So you shall have me as long as you promise to be mine" he insisted.

"Of course" she promised him and he grinned as he took off the rest of his clothes and got between her legs.

"Take me" she all but begged him.

He stabbed himself into her and she cried out at her want of him, her body rejoiced that they were joined for the first time as he made ardent love to her. It was rough but tender in their need for each other.

"Take me Tseng, I'm going to cuuuuuuuuuum" Elena cried as she climaxed, coming out of her trance and falling to the floor moaning while Reno jerked awake from falling asleep and Rude looked up from where he was covertly texting his latest honey. Elena looked back at them and heavily blushed and looked flustered as she gazed back at her co-workers and Tseng who was bright red and seemed frozen in shock.

"I'm sorry you want me to do what to you?" Tseng asked her regaining his composure.

Elena just fled to her office and willing herself to die from embarrassment after she locked herself in it.

"I guess that concludes our meeting" Tseng said.

"I guess so" Reno said wondering if every women he knew had gone mad.

"7th Heaven tonight?" Rude asked him.

"I could use a drink" Reno agreed.

"Why does Tifa appear to be mad at you?" Rude asked him as how she seemed to be avoiding him or snapping at him when she deigned to talk to him at all.

A young husband at the next table was frantically trying to inquire what was wrong with his wife as she appeared to be in a trance of some kind. Reno and Rude just ignored the couple as the husband sought to gain her attention, all of the sudden she moaned "Oh Sean".

"Sean who's that?" he asked her and the young woman turned a vivid shade of red and looked guiltily back at her husband.

"I have no idea" Reno said with a shrug.

"You forget her birthday or something?" Rude asked him.

"We don't make a habit of buying each other present, we're not close" Reno reminded him. "Tifa could I get another drink?" he called to her.

"You always want something" she said with venom in her voice. She was still embarrassed about her reaction to Reno and seeing him and him acting like nothing happened offended her. She knew she was acting absurd but couldn't help herself. Then there was the sexual frustration, but that was another story.

"Well you are the bartender and this is _your_ bar" he pointed out in a reasonable tone.

"Fine, one scotch on the rocks coming up" she said dumping far too many ice cubes into a glass for it to contain then and dumping two fingers of scotch into it.

"Tifa, I like it neat" he reminded her in a faint sounding voice.

"You're never satisfied, you always want more" she said and fished out the ice and dumped it in a sink and slapped his drink in front of him. "You happy?" she snarkily asked him and longed to throw it in his handsome face and got even more irritated that she found him handsome.

"Thank you" he said looking dubiously at his drink and how she had just been cleaning ashtrays.

"And another thing; if you have sex with an unprotected partner, wear a condom" she said and stormed off.

"What was that about?" Rude asked in a mystified voice.

"I have no clue" Reno said.

"It's sound advice though" Rude said. "You should apologize."

"For what? I haven't done anything and it's not like we're together and I forgot our anniversary or something" Reno said throwing up his hands in defeat.

"Just buy her some flowers and apologize" Rude suggested.

"But I haven't done anything" Reno snapped.

"Women are the Goddess's own mystery, just do as I say. Here practice with me; pretend I'm Tifa" Rude suggested.

"You don't even look close to how she….." Reno objected.

"Just do it" Rude suggested.

"Fine" Reno pretended to hold out a bouquet of flower "Tifa, I'm sorry for whatever I did to offend you, you're my friend and colleague and I respect you. Can we move past this?" he asked Rude.

"Try it again on your knees; women like that" Rude suggested.

"Oh very well" Reno said with a sigh and did that, glad that Tifa had gone upstairs with Yuffie.

"Now try it on one knee" Rude suggested.

Tifa came back to find Reno down on one knee before his partner "so now you're gay? You really will sleep with anyone! You're unbelievable! Fine, marry Rude and see if I care" Tifa cried and this time his drink did go into his face.

"I always thought he was bisexual at least" Yuffie observed.

Reno got to his feet and rubbed the scotch from his face and glared at Rude and everyone else "I'm not, I just like women" he called to everyone.

"As if I would stoop to marrying some skinny, white mop. With this bod, I could do so much better then you" Rude observed as they paid their tab and left with Tifa being warm to Rude and all but ignoring Reno.


End file.
